


5 Times Junmyeon Needed New Friends

by LimaBeanie



Series: This Was Not Supposed To Happen [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - No Band, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, The line between trolling and flirting is apparently blurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: Junmyeon is in need of new friends. His current ones are bullies. Every single one of them.OrThe aftermath of Kris really needs to change his notification settings from Suho’s side.Edited: 13 July 2020
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: This Was Not Supposed To Happen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767079
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	5 Times Junmyeon Needed New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen but I got so hyped and greedy after getting a couple comments on the first one. 😂
> 
> There’s more Korean in this one and like last time translations are in the end notes. My Korean is still rudimentary so sorry if I made any mistakes. Please let me know if I messed up.
> 
> Also I know tagged this as no band but Sehun and Chanyeol are a duo in this. Just in case there’s any confusion.

1.

The way Sehun is smirking right now is nothing short of vicious, and a part of him knows that he should be glad that it’s just Sehun who’s with him right now. Any one of Junmyeon’s other friends would be straight up laughing and ruining what’s left of his live. Chanyeol for instance would be dramatically stumbling around the room as if drunk, before collapsing on the floor in a fit of giggles. He’d probably ‘accidentally’ appear on camera during all that and become a meme. So yeah Suho should be grateful that Sehun is just quietly smirking in the corner off camera, waiting patiently for Suho to finish his live before pouncing, but Suho is still going to be annoyed. If he focuses on being annoyed, then he doesn’t need to let his impending embarrassment seep in.

“Most of you know that Kris Wu is not my favourite person. And I know how saying that he’s the closest to my ideal type might sound, but I really don’t like how cold, arrogant and standoffish he is. Those among other things out outweigh any of the positive qualities he has.” Suho quickly wraps up his explanation before he can dig an even bigger hole for himself, before trying to read the mess of comments on his screen, desperately trying to find some non-Kris Wu related questions. Maybe if he manages to change the subject before ending the live, the repercussions won’t be so bad. He can only hope.

Junmyeon would not be able to testify in court about what he said for the last 30 minutes of the live, because he was practically on autopilot. After being Suho for nearly a decade, he has perfected the art of falling deeply into his idol persona to hide whenever Junmyeon was having a moment.

As a last ditch attempt to distract from his faux pas, Suho managed to ‘accidentally’ drop a spoiler for his new album just before ending the live. Hopefully that would work on everyone who wasn’t hate watching his live. Hopefully.

“Don’t.” Junmyeon said before flopping back dramatically on his couch and covering his eyes with his arm, embarrassment hitting him full force now that he can’t use work to distract him.

“Okay.” Sehun agrees and Junmyeon uncovers his eyes to look at his junior in disbelief. “Really.” Sehun says, casually looking up from his phone, and that vicious smirk from earlier is back with full force. Junmyeon groans and covers his eyes again, knowing that Sehun is definitely saving his assault for later. For when he has a suitable audience. Sehun should really ditch his duo with Chanyeol and act full time. Maybe with all the regular attention, Sehun wouldn’t need to harass his seniors for fun. Junmyeon needs to make some new friends.

2.

Not for the first time, Junmyeon thinks that he really should have just lied and said nobody. Even the worst trainee at the company could’ve told him that nothing good could come out of actually putting a face to his ideal type for the public. Let alone Kris Wu of all people. Baekhyun has been sending him videos of himself laughing at his live for the past ten minutes. Junmyeon is trying really hard to remember why he’s friends with him.

“Jagiya Annyeong!” A familiar voice calls in his apartment making him groan internally.

“Why are you calling me that all of a sudden?” Junmyeon asks, calling out to his friend in lieu of a greeting.   
“Oh sorry Hyung. Were you expecting your boyfriend?”  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Junmyeon takes off his left slipper and aims for Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun chuckles as he ducks out of the way, only to get hit on the back of his head by the other slipper.

“Ya!” Baekhyun shouts, but Junmyeon just flops down on his couch and covers his face with his arm again.

“Can we just pretend that today never happened?”  
“But today is yours and Kris’ first day as a couple!” Baekhyun teases and snickers as his senior tries to kick him from his spot on the couch.

“This is all Yixing’s fault.” Junmyeon grumbles, sitting up giving Baekhyun space to sit down as well, only for him to lie down and take up the whole couch, resting his head in Junmyeon’s lap.

“The trainee dance teacher? How?” Baekhyun asks, ignoring the raised eyebrow Junmyeon gives him.

“He was talking about how he knows Kris Wu at lunch yesterday.” Junmyeon had time to put the blame on someone else sometime after Sehun left for the studio. Maybe if he had someone to be annoyed at, he would feel less embarrassed.

“And he has been on your mind since then? Wow!” Junmyeon really wishes that he hadn’t wasted both his slippers earlier.

“Why did I tell you the passcode to my apartment again?” Junmyeon asks, contemplating pushing Baekhyun off his lap and dealing with the consequences.

“You wanted someone else to know in case of an emergency, and you’re afraid of your manager.” Baekhyun answers simply, having taken out his phone and started checking Twitter.   
“I’m not afraid of Kyungsoo Hyung.” Junmyeon lies. Baekhyun snorts, not looking up from his phone.

“You’re two years older than him.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Yeah you are. Jongin told me.” Junmyeon groans, covering his face with the nearest couch cushion. “I’ve been calling him Hyung for months. Why didn’t anyone say anything?”  
“It’s funny.”  
“Why are you telling me then?”  
“Found something else to laugh at.” Baekhyun replies, showing Junmyeon his phone.

> @KrisWu: @KimJunCotton 자기야 안녕 😉😘  
> SUHO liked

Suho choked, before frantically trying dig for his phone in his pocket, almost pushing Baekhyun off the couch. He didn’t even have time to see that Baekhyun, along with his so called friend’s, have liked and retweeted the dreaded tweet on their secret accounts.

“How’d you get into my account?!”  
“It wasn’t me” Baekhyun denies, but by the amused look on his face, he wishes that it was.

“Chanyeol.” Junmyeon groans. He is seriously regretting calling the owners of that dog Chanyeol found last week. He must have still been sulking. Junmyeon manages to get into his Twitter and unlike the disgusting tweet.

“You know that there’s already a thousand screenshots by now right?” Baekhyun points out, bursting his hyung’s bubble just as he was about to relax. Junmyeon really needs to make some new friends. The sooner the better.

3.

Junmyeon really really needs to make some new friends. It didn’t take long for Junmyeon to figure out what that vicious smirk was for, and he seriously wishes that he just let Sehun tease him in the privacy of his apartment, instead of taking time for himself to freak out in peace. The year is 2020 and so is hindsight. 

It’s been about two weeks since the live which shall not be named and it honestly should not still be a thing but it is. It very much is - much to Junmyeon’s dismay.

Everything should have ended after Kris’ tweet - if Junmyeon has his way that tweet would never have happened, but the universe seems to hate him these days - the fans would have moved on like they always do, and the Voldemort live would only be brought up once in a while, as one of those ‘remember when moments...’ probably followed by ‘#NeverForget’. The fans would have a laugh for bit, and then go back to loving him without teasing him. That’s how it was how it was supposed to be, but no. Oh Sehun decided to go and stir things up.

Sehun and Chanyeol were on Knowing Bros this week, and Chanyeol was talking about how he doesn’t see Sehun outside of work much these days. Which, _of course_ , lead to Sehun to explaining that he’s been hanging out a lot with Suho. It would have been fine if it ended there. Nobody would have asked him why. Suho is in the same company as them, and Suho is known for taking his juniors out for meals. This is old news. But no. Oh Sehun likes to live recklessly apparently.

“Suho Hyung is lonely these days, so I’ve been keeping him company.”  
“Really? Why?” Chanyeol asks, looking shocked and concerned, not realising that Sehun was up to something. Oh Park Chanyeol. Bless him, the pour soul. He must be protected. He was clearly genuinely worried about his senior.

“It’s the all the November Rain.” Sehun answers his face not giving anything away. Everyone looks confused, which makes sense he said it in Korean, and Junmyeon wouldn’t have gotten it himself if it weren’t for the English fans freaking out in his mentions once the first subs were up. “But it doesn’t rain much this time...” Chanyeol starts, and Suho sees the exact moment when Chanyeol understands. He goes from confused puppy to cackling hyena so quick. Junmyeon takes back what he thought earlier, Park Chanyeol does not need any protection at all. Junmyeon hopes that Chanyeol gets drafted to the Marines when he has to enlist for his military service. He knows that technically you can only voluntarily sign up for the marines, but Junmyeon is long over being rational at this point.

Junmyeon watches as Chanyeol practically collapses on the floor in laughter. “Ya! Oh Sehun you can’t say that!” Chanyeol shouts, still on the floor laughing. Sehun is snickering now, looking way too proud of himself. Wow it must be nice having a current number 1 album. Oh Sehun just does whatever he wants these days.

The hyena finally manages to stand up and compose himself, but is snickering again when Heechul let’s out an “Aaah!” He’s the only other person to have gotten it.   
“Ya! Sehun-ah! You should only say things that will air!” Heechul scolds, but the affectionate way he said Sehun’s name, and the amused look on his face, makes it hard to take him seriously. Of course, now everyone is asking what’s going on, but Heechul is quick to say that it’s fine, just nonsense, futilely trying to be the responsible senior. The damage had already been done, but Junmyeon appreciates the sentiment nonetheless. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is still laughing. ‘Bitch it’s not that funny!’ Junmyeon wants to yell at the screen, but what would be the point? Junmyeon seriously needs some new friends. Like _yesterday_.

4.

When Junmyeon sees Chanyeol he is going to kill him. Seriously, he’ll strangle him with his bare hands.

“Will you be able to reach Hyung?” So apparently he’s thinks out loud now. Kris is really making him go insane. It’s then that he realises what Jongin just said. He considers taking off one of his Tom Fords to throw at Jongin’s head, but they’re in public. His album is only out next week, so he can’t live as recklessly as _some people_ who are soon to be dead. Junmyeon settles for glaring at Jongin instead, channeling his inner Kyungsoo. Although, he’s since found out that his manager had broken his glasses the day he started as Junmyeon’s manager, and just hadn’t gotten round to getting new ones until recently, so all the glaring was just him trying to see.

Jongin is unbothered by his glare, and Junmyeon considers taking off his shoe again, but the moment has passed. “Just because you’re a freak doesn’t make me short.” Junmyeon grumbles, pulling his coat tighter around himself. It’s starting to get colder, and the two of them are headed to lunch. Jongin pouts, looking hurt, but Junmyeon just rolls his eyes. Jongin has this reputation for being this innocent and precious puppy off stage, despite his Kai persona, but anyone who knows him, knows that Jongin is a little shit when he wants to be. Most days, Junmyeon can’t tell the difference between Jongin and Kai. Jongin smirks and chuckles a bit, dropping the wounded puppy act when he sees that this hyung is not in the mood to indulge him today.

It’s later after lunch, when the two of them are back at SM, Jongin wanting to practice some more, and Junmyeon pretending that he’s just keeping Jongin company until he has to take some final reshoots for his album, when really he’s just making sure that Jongin _at least_ takes regular water breaks. It’s then that Jongdae comes running in the room loudly calling Junmyeon’s name. 

“What? What?” Junmyeon asks, imitating the high tone of Jongdae’s voice which Jongdae promptly ignores.

“He’s done it again!” Jongdae answers, showing him his phone. Junmyeon groans. Kris Wu has acted up a few times since the Voldemort live, and each one never fails to stir the fans up. After that awful Knowing Bros episode, Kris retweeted a fan’s clip on Twitter with

> “@KimJunCotton I feel the love from you tonight.”

That one made Junmyeon go so red with anger. Not only was he adding fuel to the fire, but he went and quoted lyrics from Suho’s new album. An album that wasn’t even out yet! Junmyeon regrets dropping that spoiler during that Voldemort live, it did nothing to distract the fans like he had so naively hoped.

A few days later, Junmyeon had posted a picture of himself on Instagram and it wasn’t long before Kris was trolling in the comments.

> “우리 자기는 너무 귀엽다!🥺”

Junmyeon dropped his phone like it burned him, and cracked his screen when he read that one. He is dreading seeing what the Chinese artist has done now, but Jongdae is practically shoving the phone in his face, so he can’t runaway from it.

This time, Kris seems to be in his apartment, clearly dressed for a day in, but still looking annoyingly handsome. Not that Junmyeon finds it necessary to admit that. Kris is sitting at his kitchen island, with a bowl of ramen in front of him. He has a forkful up to the camera, as if he’s going to feed whoever is taking the photo. Around his wrist is a bracelet that he recognises from the Suho merch store, and Junmyeon for a moment thinks that’s what Jongdae was showing him, but then he reads the caption, and he suddenly wishes that it was just the bracelet.

> @KrisWu: @KimJunCotton 라면 먹을래?

Junmyeon shrieks, and hands the phone back to Jongdae, making Jongin curious enough to stop dancing and see what all the fuss is about. Jongin and Jongdae laugh hysterically, while Junmyeon is having a full on quarter life crisis.

“Hyung! This is your public account!” Jongin acts scandalised as Jongdae double taps Kris’ picture. The little shit is not fooling anyone. Everyone knows that you love to watch someone’s world burn.   
“I know.” Jongdae says, with a sinister laugh - or maybe it just sounds sinister to Junmyeon - before starting to type out a comment. Apparently when you can hit notes like Jongdae, you can live recklessly too. Jongdae is about to start typing out a comment on Kris’ post, but he’s interrupted by Junmyeon’s Tom Ford hitting his temple. Junmyeon is so tired of all these Juniors bullying him. He really misses Minseok Hyung. His military service needs to end now. Junmyeon really seriously needs some new friends. Or just more of Minseok Hyung. Yes, more Minseok Hyung would be lovely. 

5.

The week Junmyeon album finally drops, is when Minseok Hyung _finally_ returns from the military. Junmyeon has never been so happy in his life. He really needed a break from all his so called friends. Even sweet _Yixing_ has started causing trouble. Junmyeon is not sure what he’s done yet, but Junmyeon is just sure that Yixing is up to _something_ with how proud of himself he’s been looking all day. 

It’s evening and they are having a bit of a welcome back party for Minseok at SM. Most of the company is there, few of Minseok’s other friends and it’s chilled night so far. The drinks are flowing and Junmyeon is not the only one a little tipsy. He’s glad that Minseok said that he just wanted to keep the party semi low-key, and not go out to a club in Itaewon or Hongdae. The _last_ thing he wants, is for the threat of Dispatch to keep him from relaxing. He needs this, these last couple months have been so stressful.

“Sorry I’m late.” A deep voice says from behind him, and Junmyeon turns around to see who the unfamiliar voice - who spoke to him informally and got him all flustered - belongs to.   
“What are you doing here?!” Is the first thing that Junmyeon says, when he sees Kris Wu, looking handsome as ever, standing before him. Junmyeon really wants to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face.

“I’m in Seoul for a few months so Yixing invited me. Surprised babe?” Kris casually puts an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder, and he hasn’t been at such a loss for words since he was still a trainee.

“Yifan! You made it!” Minseok greets cheerfully, walking up to them, and giving a pointed look to the arm still around Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon blames his full body blush on the alcohol as he quickly puts some distance between him and Kris.   
“Yifan?! You know him?!” Junmyeon asks, facing Minseok completely, he really can’t look at Kris right now.

“Who do you think asked Yixing to invite him? Couldn’t have my cute junior missing his boyfriend at my party.” Minseok says amused, ruffling Junmyeon’s hair. _‘Oh no. Not you too Minseok hyung!’_ Junmyeon internally laments.

“Hyung!” Junmyeon gasps, scandalised. “My boyfriend is shy.” Kris - or Yifan apparently - says to Minseok, putting his arm around Junmyeon again, making Minseok snicker. “Are you crazy?!” Junmyeon asks, once again putting space between him and Kris. “Only for you babe.” Yifan responds with a wink, without missing a beat.

Junmyeon is flabbergasted. Kris is insane. Stark raving mad. And Junmyeon is tired. Tired of pretending that it doesn’t absolutely do it for him. It’s Junmyeon’s turn to live recklessly now. He deserves it. Junmyeon grabs a fistful of Kris’ shirt, and pulls him down to his level. He is _soo_ not getting on his tip toes, just for Chanyeol and Jongin to give him shit about it later. He might be living recklessly now, but he’s not suddenly not Kim Junmyeon. “This doesn’t mean that I like you.” Junmyeon says as a last ditch attempt at holding onto his pride. Kris is long gone, and a blushing Yifan is in his place, nodding eagerly, not looking away from Junmyeon’s lips.

“Sure.” He agrees, and Junmyeon takes that as all the permission he needs to close the distance between them.

He lets go of Yifan’s shirt in favour of placing his arms around Yifan’s neck, when Yifan skilfully kisses back. Junmyeon is the first to pull away, and smirks when the giant dork he just kissed in front of everyone at Minseok’s party, stumbles a little, instinctively chasing after his lips. Yifan seems to be the only one effected by the sudden kiss, as Junmyeon casually tries to straighten out the wrinkles on Yifan’s shirt, but Junmyeon is freaking out internally. So _this_ is what it feels like to just do whatever he wants. He thinks to himself before looking up at Yifan, hand still on his chest. “You’re mine now.” Junmyeon states simply, daring Yifan to deny it, as if he wasn’t the one who was fighting up until just a few moments ago. Yifan clears his throat before stuttering out a yes. Junmyeon smirks at how Yifan is speaking to him formally all of a sudden. “Cute.” Junmyeon remarks, before walking away to get another drink, and stop Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol from coming over to embarrass him. Junmyeon still needs new friends. Desperately.

Minseok is equally impressed and disgusted at what he’s just witnessed. “Wow. I didn’t know that Myeonie was like this!” Minseok remarks, and Yifan almost jumps. He forgot that he was still there.

“I’m going to marry him.”  
“That’s illegal.” Minseok tells him amused. Apparently, Yifan’s brain to mouth filter went offline after that kiss. “I’m Canadian.” Yifan responds, before following after his new boyfriend like the love sick puppy he apparently was now. Yifan didn’t mind though. He didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> 자기야 안녕 - Jagiya Annyeong (Hey Baby)
> 
> 우리 자기는 너무 귀엽다! - Uri jagineun nomu gwiyoptta! (My baby is so cute!)
> 
> 라면 먹을래? - Ramyon mogeulrae? (Do you want some ramen?)  
> Korean version of Netflix n Chill
> 
> The timeline among other things is probably a mess but oh well I’m living recklessly too I guess. And it’s 5 in the morning right now and I still haven’t slept.
> 
> Let me know if I made any mistakes.  
> Kudos, comment and all that good stuff.


End file.
